Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte
Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte ist die sechzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweiundvierzigste der Serie. Während Rainbow Dash mit einem verletzten Flügel im Krankenhaus liegt, entdeckt sie den Spaß am Lesen. Inhalt Rainbow Crash Rarity und Pinkie Pie schauen gerade Rainbow Dash etwas beim fliegen zu als Twilight dazu kommt. Doch nach noch ein paar Tricks kriegt Rainbow Dash eine Kurve nicht richtig und kracht auf den Boden. Im Krankenhaus Rainbow Dash kommt erst in einem Krankenhauszimmer wieder zu sich, umringt von ihren Freundinnen. Dr. Horst erzählt das die Untersuche ergab das Rainbow Dash sich den Flügel angeknackst hat. Zwar wird das wieder aber sie muss für ein paar Tage da bleiben. Für Rainbow Dash könnten es genau so gut Jahre sein, so oder so sieht sie sich vor Langeweile eingehen. Während die Freundinnen versuchen für Rainbow Dash was Positives an ihrem Aufenthalt zu finden sieht Twilight einen Wagen mit Büchern und holt eines. Daring Do und die Suche nach der Saphirstatue. Der erste Band einer ganzen Reihe. Doch für Sportskanone Rainbow Dash ist die Vorstellung zu lesen nicht sehr prickelnd und erntet damit das Gelächter ihrer Freundinnen, die ihrerseits das Lesen zu schätzen wissen. Da erscheint eine Krankenschwester und teilt mit das die Besuchszeit vorbei ist. Auf ihrem Weg nach Draußen erzählt Twilight Dash noch, dass Daring Do ihr sehr ähnlich sei: "abenteuerlustig, wild und unbestreitbar zweifelsohne ziemlich unaufhaltsam". Das Buch Die Zeit will nicht vergehen und Rainbow Dash gehen schnell die wenigen Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten aus. Nicht mal mit ihrer Zimmergenossin kann sie reden da sie komplett Bandagiert ist. Da fällt Rainbow Dashs Blick auf das Daring Do Buch welches, schließlich nimmt sie es widerstrebend und fängt an zu lesen. Wie es der Zufall beginnt das Buch damit das sich Daring Do den Flügel angeknackst hat und ein paar Tage am Boden bleiben muss. Womit sie bei Rainbow Dash schon erste Sympathiepunkte hat. Daring Do Kapitel 1 Daring Do ist im tiefsten Dschungel unterwegs. Auf einmal sieht sie sich einem Tiger, einem Jaguar, einem Luchs, einem Gepard und einem Mizekätzchen gegenüber. Auf der Flucht vor den wilden Bestien wird ihr der Weg plötzliche von einer Schlucht abgeschnitten. Doch Daring schafft es sich mit einer Liane auf die andere Seite zu schwingen und entkommt auf die ihr die Viecher nicht folgen können. Jetzt steht sie vor dem verlorenen Tempel den sie gesucht hatte. Hier hält Rainbow Kurz inne um überwältigt von der Geschichte zu schwärmen. Da wird ihr klar was sie gerade gesagt hat und kommt zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie eine "Schlaumeierin" ist. Daring Do Kapitel 2 Im Inneren des Tempel muss sich Daring mit diversen Fallen rumschlagen bis sie die Kammer der Saphierstatue findet. Da klopft es an der Tür. Schnell versteckt Rainbow Dash das Buch ehe Twilight und Fluttershy reinkommen. Sie haben Rainbow Dashs Lieblingsspiel mitgebracht. Um weiter zu lesen lässt Rainbow sich auf eine Partie ein und tut alles um schnell zu verlieren. Doch das weckt Twilights Misstrauen, also tut Rainbow Dash einfach als ob sie jetzt schlafen muss. Zwar ist Twiligth damit nicht besänftigt aber sie und Fluttershy gehen. Daring Do Kapitel 3 Kaum wähnt sich Rainbow Dash alleine liest sie weiter. Gerade noch Rechtzeitig fallen Daring die verdächtigen Bodenplatten auf. Um sicher zu gehen wirft Daring einen Stein rauf der eine ganze Pfeilsalve auslöst. Als sich Daring die Platten näher ansieht entdeckt sie das alle abgebildeten Tiere Raubtiere sind bis auf die Ratte. Tatsächlich sind diese Platten sicher und Daring gelangt zur Statue. Sie fackelt nicht lange und steckt das Ding ein doch damit hat sie die Selbstzerstörung des Tempels ausgelöst.Glühende Lava dringt in die Kammer ein. Daring versucht zu einem Dachfenster zu kommen und wird von einer Dampfexplosion ins Freie geschleudert, wo ihr Ahuizotl auflauert. Da kommen Pinkie, Applejack und Rarity zu Besuch. In diesem Moment kommt eine Krankenschwester mit dem Mittagessen herein, die das Essen bringt. Das Rainbow Dash ohne jegliche Tischmanieren runter Schlingt. Wohl wissend das ihre Freundinnen sich bei dem Anblick schnell wieder Verabschieden. So das Rainbow Dash weiter lesen kann Ahuizotl nimmt die Statue an sich und ruft seine Katzenbrigarde, mit der es Daring vorhin schon zu tun hatte, die den Pegasus gefangen nehmen. Ahui lässt Daring in einer Kammer an einen Tisch binden und aktiviert bei seinem Abgang den Spezialeinbau. Der Raum füllt sich mit Treibsand während aus den sich aus den zusammenschiebenden Wänden Riesenstacheln ausfahren. Die Entlassung Diesmal wird Rainbow Dash vom Dr. Horst unterbrochen. Erst jetzt merkt Rainbow Dash das sie die ganze Nacht gelesen hat. Der Doc hat gute Nachrichten Rainbow Dash kann entlassen werden und unverzüglich wird sie vor die Tür gesetzt, allerdings weist er sie noch darauf hin das sie ihren Flügel noch eine Woche nicht benutzen darf. Leider hat Rainbow Dash es nicht mehr geschafft die Geschichte zu ende zu lesen. Und nach dem sie so über Schlaumeier gelästert hat traut sich Rainbow Dash nicht sich Twilights Exemplar zu leihen. Also versucht Rainbow Dash wieder in das Krankenhaus rein zu kommen in dem sie behauptet das ihr Flügel wieder schmerzt. Doch Dr. Horst durchschaut die Lüge, denkt das sie einfach nur Faul ist und setzt sie wieder vor die Tür. Der Einbruch Um raus zu kriegen wie die Geschichte endet dringt Rainbow mitten in der Nacht in das Krankenhaus ein. Sie schafft es unentdeckt bis in ihr Zimmer, das inzwischen neu Belegt wurde und findet das Buch unter dem Bett. Sie kann nicht anderes als an Ort und stelle weiter zu lesen. Zu Darings Misere gesellen sich jetzt auch noch einige Gifttiere. Da wacht der Patient im Bett auf und schlägt Alarm. Sofort ist das Personal da um den Eindringling zu stellen. Rainbow Dash versucht ihnen fliegend zu entkommen. Doch ihr angeschlagener Flügel setzt aus, so das Rainbow Dash in den Bücherwagen stürzt und das Buch verliert. Jetzt heißt es die eigene Haut retten und Rainbow Dash flieht zu Huf weiter. Die Verfolgungsjagd geht kreuz und Quer durch Ponyville, sogar Hunde werden Anscheinend eingesetzt. So dass alle Ponys aus dem Schlaf gerissen werden. Schließlich endet die Jagd an der Golden Oak Bibliothek vor Twilight. Wie sich raus stellt waren die Hunde lediglich ein verwirrtes Pony das aus dem Krankenhaus ausgebüchst ist. Nun kommen auch die Anderen dazu und alle wollen von Rainbow Dash wissen was der Aufstand soll. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand gibt Rainbow Dash zu dass sie eine "Schlaumeierin" ist und erklärt, dass sie das Daring Do Buch sehr mag, und dass sie es aus dem Krankenhaus zu stehlen versucht hat, um es nach ihrer Entlassung zu Ende lesen zu können. Man lässt nochmal Gnade vor recht ergehen. Twilight leiht Rainbow nun ihr Exemplar des Buches. Rainbow Dash entschuldigt sich noch bei ihr für das, was sie zuvor getan und gesagt hat. Twilight erwidert, dass Lesen etwas ist, das jedes Pony genießen kann, wenn man dem nur eine Chance gibt. Rainbow Dash sieht ein das Was man nicht versucht hat, sollte man auch nicht ablehnen. Das Finale Daring gelingt es mit ihrem Tropenhelm als Wurfgeschoss die Kammer abzustellen und ihre Fesseln zu durchtrennen. Ahuizotel kostet gerade seinen Sieg aus da schwingt Daring vorbei und nimmt ihm die Statue ab. Während der Bösewicht tobt macht sich Daring Do auf zu neuen Abenteuern. Jetzt wo Rainbow das Buch durch hat, nimmt sie sich freudig das nächste vor. Daring Do und der Kelch des Geiers. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 01:47: In Pinkies Gespräch mit dem Doktor fallen die Begriffe Spinnen- und Heilkräfte. Dies sind Anspielungen auf die Comichelden Spider-Man und Wolverin. *Z. 03:42: Die Szene wie Rainbow Dash einen Ball gegen die Wand wirft spiegelt eine Szene aus dem Film Gesprengte Ketten von 1962. *Z. 04:22: Die Musik die beim Betrachten des Darring Do Buches spielt ähnelt der aus dem Film Die unendliche Geschichte von 1984. *Z. 05:35: Die Szene in der Daring Do von diversen Großkatzen gejagt wird spiegelt eine Szene aus Ein Königreich für ein Lama von 2000. *Z. 06:30: Die Musik die spielt als Daring den Tempel betritt ähnelt Jener als Indiana Jones sich und seinem Begleitet Vogelspinnen vom Rücken fegt in Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes von 1981 *Z. 07:38: Der Lichtstrahl in der Schatzkammer gleicht dem im Kartenraum in Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes. *Z. 08:03: Das Spiel das Twilight und Fluttershy mitbringen ähnelt dem Spiel Schiffe versenken aus dem Hause Hasbro. *Z. 09:31: Die Fallen gespickten Bodenplatten mit den Tierbildern ähneln jenen mit den Buchstaben aus Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug von 1989. *Z. 10:40: Das Entfernen der Saphirstatue aktiviert eine Falle genau wie in Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes. *Z. 11:35: Ahuizotl entstammt der aztekischen Mythologie. *Z. 19:46: Ahuizotl streichelt seine Katze wie es der Bond-Schurke Ernst Stavro Blofeld zu tun pflegte. Navboxen en:Read It and Weep pl:Czytaj i Płacz Kategorie:Zweite Staffel